


The Game is On

by fenellaevangela



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Community: au_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Hughes is an angel. Sean Parker is a demon. It's all very <em>Good Omens</em>, except instead of teaming up to stop the Apocalypse, they're fighting over Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game is On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo for my Demons/Angels square ([card here](http://canadian-plant.livejournal.com/21448.html#cutid1)).

The house in Palo Alto, normally abuzz with, at the very least, the click-clack of fingers dancing over keyboards, was uncommonly quiet when Sean returned. He made his way into the living room and was just starting to wonder if it was perhaps _too_ quiet when a figure appeared in the kitchenette and confirmed his suspicions preemptively. 

Of course it was Chris. No one else from Upstairs gave Sean the slightest notice. Sean plastered on his brightest smile.

“Chris! Buddy! And here I thought you'd given up miracles for this century. Something about finding out how the humans _really_ live? I mean, _I_ thought it was pretentious as fuck, but -”

“Don't!” Chris snapped. “You know why I'm here. We had an _arrangement_.”

“An arrangement you're breaking right now,” Sean reminded him. “The deal was that you give up your powers for one hundred years, and I refrain from turning your charade of a human life into Hell on Earth. Last I checked, a human wouldn't be able to magically appear in their friend's kitchen.”

An angel less experienced in dealing with demons would have been distracted by the argument and, if Sean was lucky and particularly skillful that day, would have forgotten their initial purpose by the time Sean was done with them. Chris, unfortunately, had been on Earth for far too long and knew Sean far too well for that.

“Then you admit that Mark's my friend,” Chris said instead, ignoring the rest of Sean's accusation.

Sean rolled his eyes. “Yes, okay? Mark Zuckerberg is your friend. Or, he's the friend of the person he _thinks_ you are. Huh. Isn't lying a sin, angel?”

Rage flickered across Chris' face and Sean wondered if it was living as a human that had made the angel so prone to emotional reactions. “Stop trying to change the subject! You admit that Mark's my friend?”

Sean nodded.

“Do you admit that you're tempting him?” Chris asked. “And Eduardo, too?”

There wasn't any point in trying to deny it; Chris clearly wasn't going anywhere until this conversation was over. “Yeah, I admit it. I've got them twisted around my little finger.” Sean stuck out his pinky and twirled it mockingly. “We all need our little projects, don't we?”

“But you agreed to leave my personal life alone! I just . . .” Chris sighed. He really did look remarkably human, the longer Sean watched him. “I know you and I aren't really friends. You're a cocky asshole -”

“Demon!” Sean interjected.

“- But I thought you at least respected me as an adversary. I thought, when you gave me your word, you would _keep it_.” 

Sean frowned. “Chris, buddy, the deal between you and me? That's small change. But Facebook is going to be big, angel, _huge_ , and I'm not going to give up the chance to win it for Downstairs just because the principle players are your 'friends'.”

“You _promised_ -”

“Demons lie.” Sean shrugged. “Suck it up and go find some new pet humans to play with. These ones are spoken for.”

“Yes,” Chris agreed. “By _me_. If you think I'm going to let you take Facebook without a fight, you're delusional.”

“Ha, you think you can stop me? With my head start? Bring it on, angel.”

Without bothering to respond to Sean's goading, Chris disappeared. He was probably already planning his first move. Sean smirked; oh, this was going to be _fun_.


End file.
